A Promise is a Promise
by elin2002
Summary: Veronica and Logan make a promise to Hunter and try to do everything in their power to see it through. Takes place at the end of the books.


_**(I don't own anything Veronica Mars related besides all 3 seasons on DVD, the movie thanks to Amazon, and a great book that I couldn't put down.)**_

" _He said she was an…accessory?"_

" _An accessory?"_

" _Yup." He nodded. "So she might have to go to jail. And I'll be all alone."_

Those are words you never want to hear…ever. Especially out of the mouth of a 6 year old. I don't know what possessed me to promise to make sure my 6 year old little half-brother is okay and not alone but there it was out of my mouth. Quick flashes went through my brain, my dad, Logan, work. How would this all work? Would Logan still want to be with me if I came with a kid? Would my dad let me work with him still, or be supportive of my taking in a little boy who physically proved my mother had moved on. More importantly left us and then within 4 years had a child with another man after stealing my college fund and a $50,000 check that my father earned. Where would we live?

A couple weeks later Cliff found his way into our office. He was going to be representing Lianne on the charges that Lamb brought against her, and after digging some more on my own with Mac's help of course and realized that Lianne wasn't telling the whole truth while she might not have known about Tanner and Aurora's current plans she knew something about Tanner's past discretions.

"These charges the Sheriff brought against her for once aren't cooked up. There are at least 3 incidents that we know of where Lianne participated now after two weeks of denying it she admitted it in front of Lamb. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. She wants to plead guilty the best I can do is help her through the sentencing phase." Said Cliff as they sat in Keith's office.

"What's going to happen to Hunter?" Asked Veronica.

"Well if no one steps forward or Lianne doesn't state what she wants for him probably foster care." Said Cliff.

"I'll do it."

"Veronica." Said Keith.

"I promised I'd look out for him."

"Honey. That was making sure to visit him, sending him cards on his birthday not raising him."

"Dad it's me or foster care and I think he'd be better off with me. I was planning on looking for a place this week anyways. So can we stay with you until I secure one."

"Baby."

"Then again I could always go stay at Dick and Logan's. I'm sure Dick would be happy to show him his belt buckle flask."

"Fine. I can't turn a kid in need away."

"Thank you Dad. So I'm off to the police station and get Lianne to sign some paperwork."

"Veronica you probably need to go through social services to get custody."

"And actually she's not at the station she's actually at the Camelot until she turns herself in tomorrow." Said Cliff clearly not happy with that revelation.

"She's at the Camelot with a 6 year old?" Asked Veronica.

"Yeah." Answered Cliff.

"Does she realize that the Camelot is the seediest motel in Neptune? There's a reason I had a taser and Backup in the car with me not to mention Weevil and the PCHers would drive by if they knew I was out there. I'm going I'll be back in a little bit. What room?"

"204."

"Honey call Eli to go with you."

"Dad, he's got a family I'm not bringing him into my drama."

"Honey please?"

"Okay." Said Veronica pulling her phone out of her purse and looking up Weevil's number." As she did that Cliff pulled a set of custody papers out of his briefcase and handed them to her.

"I had a feeling."

"Thanks Cliffy."

"Hello?" Answered a female voice.

"Jade?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Veronica, we met at the reunion I was looking for Eli."

"He's right here hold on. It's Veronica." Said Jade holding the cell phone out to him. She had answered cause he was cleaning Valentina up from playing outside.

"V. you okay?"

"How fast can you meet me at the Camelot?"

"Hey now I'm a married man the only one that can ride the hog is Jade." He said with a smile. He had told Jade what he said to Veronica in high school and got smacked for it.

"Lianne is turning herself in tomorrow. I have to go pick up Hunter, and Dad doesn't want me to go alone."

"I'll meet you at the office. Do not leave without me. You and I both know Neptune isn't the same as it was when we were in high school."

"Okay. Thanks Eli."

"Anytime V., you know that."

"What's up?"

"Keith's ex is turning herself in tomorrow and that leaves Veronica's little brother Hunter without parents I'm just going with her to pick him up at the Camelot. Logan is back on deployment and she won't ask Dick or Wallace. I'd rather go with her anyways." He refused to call Lianne Veronica's mother a mother doesn't leave her family when they need her most and take the hard earned money that she didn't work for. He had explained it all to Jade when Aurora Scott went 'missing' and he saw Lianne on the TV.

"Be careful and invite her to dinner when she gets settled in with him." She said kissing him.

"I will thank you for understanding."

"It doesn't matter to me that she hasn't been around in a while Veronica's family and we do for family, plus she helped us so much after that woman shot you."

"Okay I'm leaving, be good for Mama. I love you." He said getting a hug from his baby girl.

"Bye Daddy, love you."

Eli left the house and decided to take Jade's SUV not knowing how much stuff Hunter had or what car they were taking. Plus it worked out that Valentina's car seat was in there just in case they needed it for Hunter. He made it to the office in a short amount of time and headed upstairs.

"Hey who's ready to enter into the world of monster trucks and coloring books?" He said walking in the door.

"I am! I am!" Said Veronica with fake enthusiasm.

"Eli, take care of them." Said Keith.

"You got it Sheriff." Said Eli with a smile.

"So what happened?" He asked when they settled into his SUV.

"She's turning herself in tomorrow with no care to what happens to the rest of her life. She's pleading guilty to accessory charges, I promised him he wouldn't be alone. It's me or foster care. I'm more than capable of taking care of a child. My dad did it, Wallace's mom did it, your grandma did it." Eli nodded at her statement about Keith, Alicia, and his grandmother Letty being the best single parents they knew.

"What's Logan saying about this?"

"I haven't been able to talk to him about it yet. But he's good with kids look how well he does with Dick." They both laughed. Just then her phone went off and Logan flashed across her screen.

"Hey you I thought you were incommunicado for a while longer."

"My mission ended early, so what's up with you?"

"How close have you been following the national news?"

"Yeah I heard about Lianne showing up in Neptune how are you?"

"Okay, but the latest news is she's going to prison on accessory charges and won't let Cliff or my dad help her."

"Oh man."

"Yeah, I'm glad you called actually. Lianne is leaving behind in her wake a broken hearted 6 year old."

"When are you going to get him?"

"Right now. Are you mad? I mean we haven't talked about kids and much about what will happen when you get back."

"I can't wait to meet him, and someday in the future whether I'm a brother figure, brother in law or even a dad he belongs with us."

"Thanks Logan."

"So where are you picking him up from?"

"The Camelot."

"Your dad or Cliff are going with you right? You know what call Dick and he'll take you over."

"Actually I'm in the car with Eli."

"Okay." Said Logan with approval. Actually happy she didn't take his best friend along and took one of her's. "Where are you staying?"

"At my dad's for now, I'm going to start looking tomorrow for a place."

"In that case really call Dick he knows the market."

"Can I call him at like 6."

"Yeah depending on the waves he might actually be up."

"No fun. I want to wake him up from a hangover."

"You might get lucky and get a two for one sale. But he's your best bet for a place he's got some property. He might know of a free one."

"You got it. I really hate to cut this short but we just got here."

"Okay, go get our kid and tell Weevil thanks and poker at my place when I get back."

"Deal. Love ya."

"Bye Ronnie. Love you."

"I just gained more respect for Echolls. And he's on for poker." Said Eli. "What room?"

"Cliff said 204. Again thank you for coming with me."

"Anytime. And I mean that. By the way when you get settled Jade wants you and Hunter to come over for dinner."

"Absolutely." Veronica took a deep breath and knocked on the door. While they waited Eli rubbed her back a bit in order to ease her nerves.

"Veronica, I wasn't expecting you."

"Come on Mom really? You're turning yourself in tomorrow and you didn't think I'd come here to find out your plans for Hunter. He's why I'm here not you. You and I were done when you lied about rehab."

"Veronica!"

"Hi Buddy. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"I know, but you know what I'm here. And this is my friend Eli can you hang with him while I talk to Mom outside?"

"Yeah, do you like bikes?" Hunter asked.

"I love bikes, maybe one of these days we can go see mine."

"Cool."

"Shall we?" Asked Veronica as Lianne watched Eli and Hunter.

"I thought you were seeing Logan again."

"I am. Eli's one of my friends."

"He's got a ring on his finger."

"So did Jake Kane but that certainly didn't stop you. Listen I didn't come here for you to judge my life and who my friends are. Cliff told me and Dad what you're doing, so I'm here to tell you to sign papers giving me custody of Hunter."

"Why? I'm just going to get community service."

"Mom, you're going to jail for being an accessory to fraud and being a con artist. There is no way you're not getting jail time. Just sign the papers."

"I want visitation."

"Not a chance, you, Tanner, and Aurora aren't coming anywhere near that little boy. Until he is old enough to protect himself."

"He's my son."

"And I was your daughter but I haven't heard from you since you took my college fund and $50,000 out of Dad's briefcase. You're lucky the statute of limitations of that ran out a while ago."

"I see your Dad's friend tomorrow, I'll sign something then."

"You'll sign now. I talked to Cliff he gave me the papers. Here."

"Give me one last night with him."

"No I'm not giving you a chance to run."

"I won't run Veronica."

"Yes you will that's what your good at."

The former mother and daughter walked into the room and saw Eli and Hunter on the floor with building blocks and his bags packed by the door. Eli wanted to get him out of here as fast as possible so he packed up everything that looked remotely like the little boy's.

"Hunter come here." Said Lianne as she signed the papers. He came and silently stood in front of her as Eli packed up the blocks into their bag with a look to Veronica that asked if she was okay. And she slightly nodded. "Hunter you are going to leave with Veronica and her friend and stay with her for a while."

"Okay."

"It's just until Mommy takes care of a few issues she has, and when I get back we'll be a family again." Both Eli and Veronica rolled their eyes they had both heard the speech before and knew what the outcome would be.

"Okay. Bye. Mr. Eli can we see your bike now?" Veronica smiled and mouthed 'Mr. Eli' to him.

"Maybe tomorrow Buddy it's locked up in the garage and when I show it to you I want to turn it on. But you'll have to ask your sister when?"

"By the end of the week, maybe I have to go talk to one of Logan's friends first. You got all your stuff?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I have his booster seat in my car for him." Said Lianne.

"I have my daughter's car seat in mine."

"Open it up, I assume you have automatic locks?"

"This way I don't have to buy a new one and I can get him home later."

"Good plan." Said Eli.

"I have one every once in a while." Lianne did as asked and popped her locks.

They then left the room and walked downstairs with Hunter. Veronica grabbed the booster and placed it on the empty seat of Eli's truck while he got in and buckled it in. Lianne watched from the balcony as her children left she knew it would be the last time she ever saw either one of them again. When she signed the papers she saw that Tanner had already signed his rights away. She then gathered her stuff and followed out the door to the car. What she didn't notice was that Eli had parked across the street and the friends watched as Lianne made a couple trips to pack the car.

"Hello?"

"Mac I need you to activate the GPS on Lianne's car she's getting ready to split."

"Done. We knew she'd do this I activated it yesterday and as soon as I saw it was you I called Lamb he's on his way." Veronica then heard the sirens and Eli pulled away from the curb. Heading back to the office. He didn't want the little boy in the back to see his mom arrested.

"Where are we going?" Asked Hunter quietly.

"We have to go my dad's office to get my car and then we'll head home."

"We're not going home now?"

"No I need to get my car first." Eli cleared his throat. "Fine it's Logan's car, happy _Vato_?"

"Yup, call Dick." He heard Hunter giggle softly.

"Ronnie!"

"Richard!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"What do you need?" Asked Dick Casablancas.

"Have you talked to Logan tonight?"

"Just got off the phone with him. You and little guy come over at 10 tomorrow and I'll take you to your new house."

"Dick I don't need a house just an apartment."

"Ronnie, if you don't trust me ever again trust me on this please?" Dick was surprising her with how serious he was being.

"Okay 10 am and so help me Dick if you are baked or drunk around Hunter I will use Sir-Hurts-A-Lot on you."

"Ronnie I promise it'll be good, just come by the house at 10. I'll have everything ready for you. Am I going for 2 or 3 bedrooms?"

"Two for sure three would be great."

"Three it is."

"Dick on the cheap side please I don't need penthouse at the Grand okay. Something simple."

"Got it."

"Thanks."

"Ronnie we're a large screwed up family okay? As far as I'm concerned I'm helping my sister and nephew find a place."

"Thanks Dick."

"No problem see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Was Casablancas actually being serious?"

"Scary, huh?"

"Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Sir-Hurts-A-Lot?" Eli laughed out loud.

"Sir-Hurts-A-Lot is my taser when someone mean gets too close to me it makes them back away."

"And she's good with it too. Had one of my friends on the ground in two seconds flat."

"Why was he mean?"

"He was just being fresh. We became better friends after that."

They arrived at the office and Veronica helped Hunter out of the booster seat before helping Eli move it all to Logan's car.

"So when you getting a car of your own?"

"When Logan gets back and needs his."

"Well let me know I'll help you find one."

"You got it. Hey thanks for tonight you could have said no and I totally would have understood."

"V. we're family. Just like Dick said. We're a large screwed up family. Call me tomorrow after you find a place. My truck is at your disposal."

"I'll call you about that dinner too."

"Uh-uh for that you call Jade. I'll text you her number later."

"Okay. Night Eli. Don't go saving socialites tonight."

"You're the only socialite I'll save from now on."

"I'm not a socialite."

"V. you're driving a Beemer you're a socialite."

"Good night. Come on little man lets go see what kind of trouble my dad and Cliff got into."

"Okay, bye Mr. Eli!" Said Hunter hugging Eli's leg.

"Bye Buddy, be good for your sister."

"I will."

"Hello?" Said Veronica walking into the office.

"In here Honey." Said Keith.

"Hey Guys."

"How'd it go?"

"Good Eli kept him busy while I spoke with her I'll explain later. Cliff here are the papers signed, sealed, delivered."

"I'll file them in the morning."

"Did you speak with Logan?"

"Yeah, we're good. I also called Dick about finding me a place."

"Sweetheart you can stay with me as long as you want."

"This is better. Besides when Logan gets home we need another place besides the beach house to hang out at."

"Gotacha. Well I'm done for the night if you're ready."

"When you are Daddio."

"Hunter have you had dinner?" Asked Keith.

"Yes Sir, we had ravioli."

"Was it light or dark out when you had ravioli?" Asked Veronica.

"Light, it was before Mommy got back. The babysitter gave it to me."

"Lianne left me at 3:30." Said Cliff. Veronica sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you like pizza?" She asked the little boy.

"Yes."

"Then that's dinner." Said Keith.

The three adults and one child left the office. When they got downstairs Keith saw the booster seat already set up in the BMW.

"That was a fast set up." Said Keith.

"Eli did it before he left. Come on Kiddo, hop in." Said Veronica moving the front passenger seat up before buckling the small child in.

"Have a good night guys." Said Cliff.

"Bye Cliff, thanks for everything."

"No problem."

"So when do you see Dick tomorrow?"

"At 10."

"I can watch him while you do that."

"You don't have to, I can take him with me."

"Veronica if things are going like I think they are—my grandson." Keith said gently pointing to Hunter.

"Won't it be weird?"

"No, I'd be happy to."

"The only reason I was going to bring him was because I'd like him to meet 'Business' Dick before he meets 'I have a flask as a belt buckle' Dick."

"Understood. Good idea."

When they got home they found Mac and Wallace sitting on the porch.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to meet our nephew." Said Mac.

"You guys are great."

"Weevil called me and said you might need a friend later." Said Wallace.

"Well we're going to order pizza cause no one has had dinner, join us?"

"V. it's like 8 at night, he hasn't eaten?" Asked Mac.

"Nope."

"Come on I need to find him a snack and then order the food."

When the three friends walked into the house with Hunter's stuff they saw him and Keith eating an apple at the kitchen table.

"Okay so who wants what on their pizza?"

"I'll have a salad." Said Mac.

"One salad for Mac, what about you guys?"

"Hamburg and pepperoni is good with me." Said Wallace.

"I'm good with that too, Honey."

"Okay, Hunter what kind of pizza do you like?"

"Plain. Please?"

"One plain pizza for Hunter."

Veronica called the local place and ordered a large hamburg and pepperoni and a kids size cheese to have delivered and Mac's salad. When her computer started beeping.

"Hey you? Two calls in one day am I special or something?"

"Maybe, how'd it go?" Asked Logan.

"Signed, sealed, and delivered to Cliff. Right after we left she tried to run."

"I'm sorry."

"Well all that matters is he's where he belongs now."

"Speaking of where is he?"

"Eating apples with Dad, Mac, and Wallace. You wanna meet him?"

"Yeah. That's how I got computer time."

"What do you mean?"

"I told them that my girlfriend's little brother was coming to live with us and I needed to meet him."

"Well in that case hang on. Hunter! Come here I want you meet someone."

"Where do I go?" She heard him ask.

"Come on. I'll take you." Said Mac.

Just then the little boy and her best friend walked into the bedroom. And Hunter took a seat on Veronica's lap.

"Hi Logan." Said Mac.

"Mac how goes the cyber wars?"

"Great. Have fun guys."

"Hunter, this is Logan, Logan this is Hunter."

"Hi." Said Hunter waving at the computer screen.

"Hey. So it looks like you're stuck with us, Kid."

"Okay. Mr. Eli said he'd show me his bike."

"Mr. Eli has a nice one." Said Logan with a smile.

"Jade invited us to dinner when we get settled in. I think him a Valentina will be good friends."

"Yeah. I can see that."

"Can I go play with Mr. Wallace and Mr. Mars again?"

"Yeah go."

"Bye Mr. Logan."

"Bye Buddy. He's adding Mr. to everything."

"Oh don't worry we'll knock all that politeness right out of him." Said Veronica with a smile.

"Can you tape when he calls Dick, Mr. Dick I want to see his reaction."

"You bet."

Veronica and Logan continued on with their conversation for a couple more minutes before Logan actually had to get off. Which was perfect timing since the food had arrived at that time as well. So the family sat down at the table and ate.

Across town Eli arrived home to his wife. His daughter already in bed so before sitting down with Jade he went in and kissed Valentina good night.

"How'd it go?"

"Good, it was relatively easy. Lianne tried to say that she was only going to get community service, she's not it's going to be a lot more than that. Especially since we saw her preparing to flee. V. and I sat across the street and watched her pack up the car. Lamb caught her 4 blocks away."

"So she's going to get even more time now. Did Hunter see?"

"No we left before he got there. We drove past the stop."

"How's Veronica handling it?"

"Unfortunately, she's used to it. Lianne's been leaving and coming back since we were in high school. At least this time she left something behind instead of stealing."

"Has she talked to her boyfriend yet?"

"Yeah, he called while we were on our way over. He's good with it. He actually told her to 'go get our kid'."

"Sounds like Hunter just found the best home he could ever have."

"Yeah he did. V. and Logan will watch out for him."

"So will all of us."

The next morning arrived and Veronica was bustling around getting ready while Keith and Hunter watched from the table where they were eating breakfast. Mac and Wallace had also crashed there due to the fact that they had had a few drinks after Hunter went to bed. Finally after making sure Hunter had a few activities to do if it took longer than she thought to find a place for them. They arrived at the beach house and Veronica knocked with trepidation much to the amusement of the adults standing with her.

"Hey Guys. What Ronnie you didn't trust me to find you a place?"

"No I did. Believe me I did but I just couldn't say no to them." Said Veronica. "Anyways, Dick this is my little brother Hunter. Hunter this is one of Logan's oldest friends Dick Casablancas." Keith already had his camera out for the introduction.

"Hi Hunter." Said Dick actually stooping down to Hunter's level.

"Hi Mr. Dick." Mac and Wallace had to stifle their smiles that was why they came, for that moment. Luckily Dick was quick on his feet and didn't let Hunter's politeness faze him or how dirty calling him Mr. Dick actually sounded.

"Mr. Mars, how are you feeling?" Asked Dick standing to his full height and shaking Keith's hand.

"I'm doing great Dick thanks."

"Well come on in Guys and I'll show you pictures of a couple places I found."

"Veronica, can I play my game?"

"Yeah Buddy, come on." Veronica pulled the portable game system out of her big leather purse and set him up on the couch. "If you need anything I'll just be in the next room."

"Okay." Hunter turned on the Nintendo DS and settled back on the couch while the adults gathered around the dining room table.

"So I have a couple choices going off of your specifications and Logan's when I talked to him which were pretty much the same as your's by the way."

"Dick I told you no penthouse at the Grand." Stated Veronica.

"How about next door?" Said Dick.

"Next door to where?" Asked Mac curiously.

"To here. It just came on the market recently."

"Dick, I can't afford that. You know that."

"You can't alone. But I talked to our favorite person, and it's your's, and when you guys have to work, I can look after Hunter."

"I'm going to hurt you both one of these days." Said Veronica.

"You in?" Asked Dick with a smile.

"I guess since you and Lt. America have already made the decision."

"Good. It'll be nice to have friends close. Especially when Logan's away."

"So when can we move?"

"As soon as you want. It's vacant."

"What's the rent?"

"What rent? It's your's and Logan's place. You guys own it."

"Again. You know strangulation or poisoning are up close and personal deaths."

"Ronnie, we're family. You guys are the only family Logan and I have. You're stuck with me. So while you go check out your new place. I'm going to go see what the little guy is up to."

"Alright. Let's go see this place." Said Mac taking the keys off the counter.

When Veronica, Keith, Wallace, and Mac walked further towards the living room and heard the sounds of the surround sound going the moved in for further inspection they saw MarioKart playing on the big screen TV, both Dick and Hunter were thoroughly involved in the game.

"Hunter, we're going to go next door take a look at the house and see what we need, do you want to stay or come with us?"

"Can I stay? We just started this game."

"Sure we'll be right back. Be good."

"I'm always good." Said Hunter with a smile.

"I was talking to Dick." Veronica said much to the amusement of their friends.

"It's a good day, I'm fine."

"Okay we'll be right back."

The house next door was of reasonable size, had a fenced in grassy area and then the wide open beach that only residents really used. The inside was an open floor plan much like Dick's house, it also had a peaceful feeling around it. It had 4 bedrooms plus a master suite. Veronica figured Hunter would have a room, she'd have an office, Logan would have one when he was home and then they'd have a guest room if needed.

"I should have brought a notebook."

"I have you covered Bond." Said Mac pulling out her tablet and opened a list app. "Go."

"Furniture, furniture, and more furniture, kitchen stuff, pots, pans, dishes, glassware, plastic cups."

"Honey, don't you have all that stuff from New York?" Asked Keith.

"Nope, I left it all there with Piz. Tupperware, linens, towels, books for Hunter."

"V. maybe we should see if we can get stuff from Tanner's house?" Suggested Mac.

"We can't I looked into it yesterday. It's been seized as evidence because there's a chance it was bought with illegal funds. He kept immaculate records the dumbass. Every time he made a deposit it was documented in a ledger in the computer. He kept every receipt of everything and I mean everything purchased and a lot of the dates with purchases for Hunter coincide with the illegal funds." Explained Veronica as she got a text message from her bank. **You have deposited $1,000,000 into your account ending in 7549- Thank you for your business** "Well that's gotta be a mistake."

"What?" Asked Wallace.

"My bank just sent me a text saying there was a million dollar deposit made into my account." Veronica's phone chirped again to say she had another text message **Sugarpuss- we need stuff use it. L** "I'm going to kill Logan."

"Why?" Asked Keith amused.

"Because he sent the deposit and I quote 'we need stuff.' We don't need a million dollars worth of stuff."

"Honey, Hunter needs clothes and you have no furniture or housewares he's right."

"I know, but I was thinking I'd get the essentials now then get the rest when Logan gets back."

"You can still do that. Just on a bigger scale, now." Said Mac.

"Well today is Hunter's day first, he needs clothes and activities, and I was thinking of calling Jade and see if she wants to come."

"I'm in." Said Mac.

"Good, because I need you on electronics."

*Veronica to Jade- Mac and I are going shopping for my new place and Hunter would you and Valentina like to come?

*Jade to Veronica- Absolutely Eli is home with Val, would you like to leave him here?

*Veronica to Jade- He actually is hanging with Dick right now. He's having a good pot free day. Thanx though.

*Jade to Veronica- YW and good for Dick- Hunter could be good for him. Where you moving to?

*Veronica to Jade- Next door to Dick. That way he, Logan, and Hunter can have playdates ;)

*Jade to Veronica- LOL what time?

*Veronica to Jade- we'll pick you up around 1ish.

*Jade to Veronica- great!

Veronica and Mac made lists of what was needed and they all headed back over to Dick's.

"Richard!"

"Ronnie!"

"Where are the papers for me to sign?" She asked.

"No papers Logan took care of it before he left all we have to do now is furnish it."

"Okay, well Mac, Jade, and I are going shopping today. Hunter do you want to come with me, so you can pick some stuff out?"

"Can I stay here?"

"You'll have to ask Dick."

"You bet. We'll make stuff on the grill for lunch."

"Dick no…" Veronica lightly signaled smoking pot.

"I know, I'll be fine."

"Dad, can I borrow your car?"

"Absolutely. Here you go." He said handing her the keys.

"I'll give you a ride home Mr. Mars." Said Wallace.

"Okay, so Hunter if you could have anything on your blankets who or what would it be?" Asked Veronica.

"Superheroes! Or Power Rangers!"

"You got it! Can you turn around for me?"

"Why?"

"I need to check your sizes, because I forgot to before we left my dad's house."

"Okay." Veronica told the sizes to Mac who typed them in the list labeled 'Hunter' on her tablet.

"Do your sneakers feel tight?"

"Nope, Mommy just bought them last week."

"I lent your mom 20 bucks for them." Said Keith quietly. Veronica nodded happily knowing now that at least his shoes wouldn't be seized.

"Good."

After saying goodbye and making sure Dick was still okay with watching Hunter and hiding the dubious baked goods Mac and Veronica left the house and made their way to Eli and Jade's house.

"Well hello Ladies." Said Eli coming out on the porch.

"Hey _Vato_. Where's your hot wife we're here to kidnap her?"

"She's inside, come on in. Hey Mac." He said giving her a hug.

"How are you Eli?"

"Good, actually I might have a job for you if you have time?"

"Whatcha need?"

"Inventory database?"

"Easy peasy. I'll come up with a mock up and you can pick, pop by the office and I'll show you some things and then I'll come by and set it up and show you guys how to use it."

"Cool."

"Hello!" Said Jade coming into the living room with her purse.

"Hey you ready?"

"You bet."

"Have fun Girls. Don't break the banks I think Logan and I would like to have some savings left."

"Aww, I guess I'll have to be careful." Said Jade with a smile.

"So where we hitting first?" Asked Mac.

"I want to go to Walmart for Hunter's stuff."

"Logan wants you to shop expensive." Said Mac with a smile.

"Hunter is going to grow out of everything I buy, by the end of summer."

"I have to agree with you there. I'm always having to buy new stuff it seems like every month for Val." Said Jade.

"I will buy expensive housewares but clothes I'm buying slightly cheaper. Oh Mac can you write down green baking pans for Dick please?"

"Yeah." Said Mac with a smile.

"Why green?"

"Dick has chronic depression and uses medical marijuana to treat it, well he bakes it into brownies and cookies or he actually smokes it. If he's gonna spend time with Hunter I don't want Hunter to accidentally get a hold of them, hence the green pan, green for pot." Explained Veronica.

"Maybe having Hunter around will help Dick, like give him something to look forward to every day." Said Jade who knew why Dick had the depression. She had been a year behind them in high school and in the same class as Cassidy.

"I hope so that is one of Logan's biggest worries when he's deployed." Said Veronica.

The trio arrived at the local Walmart and grabbed a couple carts and started towards the kids clothing section of the store, while Veronica was grabbing clothes for Hunter, Jade was busy grabbing things she needed for Valentina all 3 girls were falling in love with the small clothes. Just as they were leaving the clothes section Veronica stopped at the bathing suits section and grabbed a couple pairs of board shorts, swim shirts, and a pair of water shoes for Hunter because knowing Dick and Logan they would have Hunter on a board in no time.

"I'm going to have three surfers on my hands." Said Veronica.

"Logan will have him on a board like a pro before he goes back to work."

"I call end of his first day back." Said Veronica.

"Off to toys! But first electronics I want to get him a couple video games."

The girls finished up in Walmart after an hour and headed up to the cashiers.

"Well we certainly can't go through the express lane." Said Mac with a smile looking at the two carts Veronica had and the one Jade had while she had a couple items she had in her arms.

"Mac's saving up for the electronics store." Said Jade.

"Yes I am."

Mac, Veronica, and Jade watched for 5 minutes while the cashier rang out just Veronica's items.

"Okay I got to ask, what is with the pile?" Asked the cashier jokingly.

"My little brother is coming to live with me and I had to replace everything."

"Well judging by the amount of stuff he is a loved little kid and I don't mean because you're buying all this but because you care enough to buy all this."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So your total is $1,598."

"Holy shit! I don't think I've ever spent that much on stuff for myself in one shot."

"Work stuff." Said Mac.

"Discounts, or presents from my dad." As she finished pulling the full bags from the turnstile and placing them in the cart. She then swiped her debit card and accepted the receipt from the cashier. "Thanks."

A few minutes later all three women were cashed out and loading everything into the back of Keith's truck.

"So we should head to the furniture store and then JC Penny's?" Asked Veronica of her two companions.

"Sounds like a plan all we have to get at JC Penny's is the housewares stuff." Said Mac looking at her list.

Veronica pulled into the furniture store parking lot and the three friends headed into the store. When Veronica got a text message from Logan.

*Logan to Veronica- find a couch with recliners. Colors don't matter just want recliners.

*Veronica to Logan- I shall make your wish come true.

*Logan to Veronica- you are my genie carry on. PS. You didn't spend enough in Walmart.

*Veronica to Logan- how do you know how much I spent in Walmart.

*Logan to Veronica- I have friends in very scary places.

"Well that narrowed down my choices significantly."

"What?" Asked Jade amused as Mac plopped down on the nearest couch.

"The couch has to have recliners built in, and I'm stealing your phone for the rest of the trip." Said Veronica with a laugh.

"What why?" Asked Mac smiling.

"Because you are texting Logan what I'm spending." Said Veronica who now had Jade laughing.

"He told me too. And I can't resist a man in uniform."

"Pretend he's Lamb either Lamb."

"Hi can I help you find something today?" Said a sales associate coming over.

"Nope I'm sure we can find the couches ourselves, oh look there they are." Said Veronica pointing to the room of couches.

Mac pulled up the pictures she took of the rooms and pulled up the dimensions Dick had emailed her and told the girls what would fit and what wouldn't. Finally Veronica picked out the living room and dining table furniture. Now it was time to move on to beds Logan had a pretty comfortable one but they had agreed that they wanted to start fresh in their new life together. She found a bed that she liked and snapped a picture of it and sent it to Logan who responded in like to it so she scanned it with the scanner the store provides to create your order.

"Now on to Hunter's bed he had a metal framed on I'd like to keep it consistent for him so if we can find that it would be great." Said Veronica.

"Veronica over here." Said Mac who had found the beds and was sitting on a blue one.

"You found it." Said Veronica

It didn't take long for them to make the rounds of the store and selected the various items they needed for furniture. Veronica paid for them and the delivery to happen that day which they were all too happy to do once Mac let it slip jokingly and within ear shot of the sales clerk that Logan approved the total.

After leaving the furniture store they headed over to the mall and parked outside JC Penny's and headed in to select all of the housewares needed for the house including the green pans for Dick. After finally paying and packing everything in the now full truck they headed back to the beach houses to start unpacking and wait for the delivery trucks. After those came and went they would head to the electronics store to get the place wired up.

"Hello Gentlemen!"

"Hey, how was shopping?" Asked Keith.

"Good. We had a lot of fun. Actually Dick can I talk to you outside for a second?" Asked Veronica.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hi Buddy did you have fun?" Asked Veronica kissing the top of his head as he sat on the couch.

"Yes Ma'am."

"What's up?" Asked Dick as they got outside.

"I'm going to need some help with Hunter. I'm going to continue working with my dad and until he starts school I can take him with me but you know I can't take him on stakeouts and it's not really fair to my dad to ask considering everything so I was wondering if occasionally I can leave him with you?"

"Ronnie, whatever you need I will do."

"Thank you. So when you bake…" Dick jumped in before she could finish.

"I promise it won't be around Hunter."

"I was going to finish with I bought you some new pans. They're green that way we can know what is laced and what isn't. I know it's a lot to ask…"

"Ronnie…Veronica." Dick said stopping her from talking. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to help."

"You're welcome. So the furniture is coming soon. I might need some help from you guys and Weevil."

"Done." Said Dick as they walked back into the house. "So did you spend the whole million?"

"No."

"So Eli is on his way with Valentina to help unload." Said Jade.

"Great."

When Eli and Valentina arrived Hunter immediately took a shine to her and started trying to show her how to play his game. Neither Jade nor Veronica could resist taking pictures of them together. He was being so patient with her. Keith who was still recuperating opted to sit with them while the other adults went over and started unpacking. Jade got Logan's phone number from Veronica and texted him the pictures she took because Veronica had taken them with her digital camera.

**Logan to Jade- do you mind if I make one of these my wallpaper?**

**Jade to Logan- not at all go ahead as Dick pointed out earlier we're all family.**

The delivery trucks arrived and Veronica directed the work men where everything went and went about unpacking the kitchen in the meantime. Soon the delivery men were gone and the girls headed off to the electronics store.

"Are you sure you don't need us men to come with you to help pick out everything? You know cause we know that kind of stuff." Said Dick.

"I think I can handle it Dick. I mean this is what I do for a living." Said Mac jokingly.

The girls headed out to the electronics store and got everything they needed and then some. They arranged for delivery to happen that day again, and headed back to the house so Mac could make sure she had everything she needed in order to do the set up around the house. About an hour after the girls got back to the house there was a knock on the door. Keith was closest and answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I have a bunch of electronics for a Veronica Mars?" Said the delivery guy.

"Honey, your delivery is here!"

"Coming!" Said Veronica who had been busy setting up Hunter's room. "Hi you can just bring everything into the living room."

"Do you need help to setting it up?"

"Nope I have my own tech people to help."

"Okay."

It took Mac just under two hours to not only have the whole house wired waiting for the Wi-Fi, all of the TVs, surround sound, game systems and video players were hooked up as well.

"All you have to do is get cable or satellite hooked up and we'll be in business." Said Mac.

"I called this morning when you guys left for shopping. They'll be here between 6 and 7 tonight."

"How did you do that?" Asked Veronica.

"Pretended I was Logan. I'll let you two fight it out as to who can be on the bill."

"So Honey, what kind of services are we getting?" Asked Veronica with a smile.

"Satellite like mine, and I got plenty of kids channels for little man here on both of them." Dick said tickling Hunter who had just been watching in amazement at all the work Mac had done.

"Thanks Dick." Said Veronica happy to hear Hunter laughing for the first time in a while.

The place was done all that was left was to move her's and Logan's clothes. She'd do her's the next day. Logan didn't have much over at Dick's, but she'd let him move it all that way I could be just as he wanted it. Her and Hunter would be staying in their new house tonight so she'd just go highjack a pair of sweats from Logan's room. She couldn't believe he'd actually be home in a little over a month. So much had changed.

"So who's staying for dinner?" Asked Veronica.

"I'll cook Honey." Said Keith looking forward to having a night in with all of the kids he saw grow up.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm cooking for my kids and grandkids." Said Keith. "Everyone okay with lasagna?" Yes sirs and do you even have to asks? Came from around the room. "Mac I'll make vegan one for you."

"You don't have to."

"Nonsense. I want to." Seeing a grocery list on the fridge he grabbed it and headed out the door. "Alright I'll be back."

"Mr. Mars, I'll come with you." Said Dick figuring Keith would need help.

"Let's go. Veronica I grabbed your list off the fridge do you need to add anything else?"

"Dad I'm going to go tomorrow."

"First groceries are on me." Said Keith.

"You good to drive Mr. Mars?" Asked Dick worrying.

"I'm fine, but thank you for offering."

"Thank you for including me tonight I know I haven't been your favorite person in the past, but Logan loves Ronnie and Logan's the only family I have left."

"Richard, Logan has saved mine and Veronica's lives we're all family. I know you didn't have an easy life growing up but I'm here if you ever need anything even just to talk."

"I wasn't a good brother to Cassidy, but I wanted to be like Dad so I went along with whatever the old man decided needed to be done. I made him the person he was." At these words Keith pulled the truck over.

"Richard, you listen to me! You hear me? You did not make Cassidy do what he did, Woody and Dick Sr. are. Maybe even genetics helped but you did not cause Cassidy to hurt Veronica, or the kids on the bus. Cassidy did that. You are not to blame for the things that your father and Cassidy did any more than Logan is responsible for Aaron and Lynn or Veronica and Hunter are for Lianne. You guys all including Eli got dealt band hands in the parents department but I'm so happy that you guys all of you are here." Keith started the truck up again and pulled into traffic.

They made it to the grocery store and got everything they both needed. Dick decided to use the opportunity to get his baking supplies for the week and to contribute to tonight's dinner. Keith headed over to the vegan section of the store and got the stuff needed for Mac's portion of dinner. Before Veronica moved back Mac would come over for dinner occasionally so Keith kept a small stock of ingredients on hand and searched for a recipe for vegan lasagna that was as easy as his normal one. The duo gathered all their items and headed over to the check out lines.

"Mr. Mars?"

"Dick I've known you practically your whole life you can call me Keith."

"Keith, I just want to say sorry for everything my family has done to you guys."

"Dick you never have to apologize for your father, Kendall, or Cassidy. You have changed so much, you've grown up. But I thank you for the sentiment."

"You're welcome. I just want you to know I'm going to look out for Ronnie and Hunter you know while Logan's gone."

"Thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

The ride back towards Dick and Veronica's houses was quiet both men reflecting on what was said. When they arrived back Keith set to the task of cooking for his family. A couple minutes in to cooking Hunter and Valentina hand in hand walked into the kitchen.

"Mr. Mars?"

"Yes Hunter?"

"Can we have some juice please?" The little boy asked.

"I think I can do that. Why don't you guys have a seat up here." He said lifting the two small children on to the stools and handed them their juice boxes. "Do you need help?"

"No Sir, I got it." Said Hunter putting one of the straws in and handing the box gently to Valentina and then completing the task for himself.

"I'm glad you're here actually you guys can help me make dinner." It took 10 minutes before the other adults noticed the kids hadn't come back from getting their juice boxes.

"I'll be right back." Said Veronica walking into the house from the deck and saw the scene that made her a marshmellow full of goo. She quietly pulled out her phone and took a couple shots of her father with his captive audience without them noticing and then moved around to the wall near the back of the kitchen and took a couple to the kids face on. "Whatcha doin' Daddio?"

"I'm teaching my grandkids about how to make the proper lasagna. The same way I taught you."

"Sounds good to me carry on." Said Veronica going back outside.

"The kids alright?" Asked Wallace.

"Yeah Dad's teaching his grandkids how to make dinner. They're drinking their juice boxes at the counter."

"Your dad is amazing." Said Jade.

"Yeah he is." Said Veronica thoughtfully at how close she came to losing him a few months prior.

The group of friends sat and talked about everything that was going on around them and Veronica and Mac informed where they were on the investigation into the Sheriff's department. Keith had reluctantly told her about the case that he and Sacks had been building before Sacks was killed. She and Mac investigated quietly behind the scenes and Cliff sent every client of his that was wrongfully accused by the Sheriff's department over to her so she could add to the files.

When dinner was ready they decided to eat outside and enjoy the beautiful California coast weather. Keith carried out the pans of pasta while Hunter carried out the salad and Valentina carried out the garlic bread.

"Honey I'm afraid you're fired from helping me in the kitchen, I have two new helpers the kids made the salad and made the garlic bread."

"Eh, I'll live." Said Veronica with a smile.

"And I took pictures that you should have in your phones." Keith said.

Dinner was consumed with gusto and congrats to the chefs. Dick volunteered to clear since he was going into the kitchen to start on dessert.

"Hey you guys since you helped Keith with dinner would you like to help me with dessert?" Asked Dick.

"Yeah!" Said both children.

"Alright grab the salad bowl and the bread basket and we'll go make brownies." The kids did as told after Weevil and Wallace handed them the items and followed Dick into the house.

Veronica, Jade, and Mac gave them a few minutes to get started and then went in themselves with the other dishes. Veronica then took out her phone again and snapped some pictures of Dick holding the kids attention and then moved around and get some more pictures inside the kitchen like she had with Keith and the kids. She then noticed Jade and Mac getting their snaps in as well. As she was walking back out she sent the pictures she took off to Logan so he would get them whenever he got into range.

"I think he's in his element." Said Mac.

"Yeah, it's nice to see the wall down. Hopefully having Hunter around will help him." Said Veronica.

While the brownies were in the oven Dick took the kids down to the beach to play in the sand for a bit. When he had to run into the house to check them Weevil and Wallace took over the castle building.

"Dessert is served family!" Said Dick bringing out the pan and some small paper plates. "While I was waiting for them to cool a bit I loaded the dishwasher." Said Dick to Veronica.

"Thanks."

Soon after the brownies had been consumed the party wound down. Weevil and Jade were the first to leave siting needed to get Valentina home. After they left Keith took his leave. Mac, Dick, and Wallace were the last to leave in order to give Veronica and Hunter time to get settled without everyone underfoot.

"Alright Little Man what do say to story and then bed?"

"Yes, Please." Just then the computer chimed.

"Hold that thought come here." Said Veronica opening the laptop and seeing the Skype call from Logan. "Well hello Lieutenant."

"Hey how's my family?"

"Good we were just getting ready for story time and bed."

"Do you want me to message you later?" Asked Logan.

"No we're good. Right Buddy?"

"Yup."

"Did you get everything done?"

"Done, delivered, put away. All you have to do is bring your clothes and stuff over from Dick's when you get home."

"Sounds good. So instead of a book how about I tell you a story?"

"Yeah." Said Hunter.

"Okay Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess and all she wanted was a pony…" Logan went on for about twenty minutes before they both noticed Hunter had fallen asleep on Veronica's lap.

"Hey I'm going to go put him down will you be here when I get back."

"Yeah, I'm here for a while."

"Okay good be right back."

Veronica gently placed Hunter in his new bed kissed him on the forehead and then headed back to her room to continue her visit with Logan.

"So Lieutenant you've been getting a lot of video and phone time the past couple days."

"Yeah about that."

"How long?" Said Veronica expecting him to tell her his stay had been extended.

"Three days."

"You be at sea three days longer? That's not bad."

"No I'll be home in three days."

"What do you mean?"

"We completed everything we had to out here, the ship that is taking over for us got here early. So those of us that were supposed to get off in a month can get off in three days."

"Where are you flying into?" Asked Veronica with tears in her eyes.

"San Diego. You gonna be there?"

"Maybe, I'll have to see what my schedule is like." Said Veronica in her best 09er voice.

"Gotcha well if you care I get in around 1 give or take and bring the kid."

"You got it. So I guess this means I need to get a car huh?"

"Yeah I kind of need mine." Said Logan with a smile.

"I can't wait until you're home."

"Me either, I actually have to go can you tell Dick?"

"Yeah I'll call him right now."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon."

"Bye." Veronica closed the Skype window and found her cell phone and dialed Dick's number.

"Ronnie, everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's great I just got off Skype with Logan. He's coming home this week."

"He's not injured right?"

"No, they just finished their assignment ahead of schedule so he'll be home in three days."

"That's amazing. Do you want me to go with you to get him? I mean I know you guys will want private time. I can watch Hunter." Rambled Dick.

"Please come with me I don't know how to do this military pick up."

"You got it. You gonna get your dad to watch the little guy?"

"No Logan has requested an audience with Prince Hunter."

"Cool."

"Well I'm going to go. I just wanted to let you know, and thank you for all you've done for me—us the last couple days."

"You never have to thank me Ronnie, I mean I appreciate it but we're family."

"I know. So I'll see you in the morning."

"See ya." Said Dick.

After a couple more calls to their friends about the impending arrival Veronica finished up some notes on one of her cases and then went to sleep dreaming of her very own man in uniform.

The next few days passed relatively quickly and before Veronica knew it, it was the morning of Logan's arrival. She barely slept the night before in anticipation of his arrival she had one of her best outfits picked out and made sure that Hunter was equally outfitted to meet the man she knew would help her raise him.

"Hunter, Buddy you ready?"

"Yes are we going to the planes?"

"Yup, let's go." When they got outside she saw Dick locking up his own house and make his way towards Logan's car.

"Morning Dick!"

"Morning Ronnie, Little Man."

"Hi Uncle Dick." Said Hunter hugging Dick who looked at Veronica over his shoulder and smiled.

"Well get in guys we need to go see a man about coming home."

"Come on Kiddo, I'll help you." Said Dick buckling Hunter into his booster seat.

The drive to San Diego was quick in normal terms but for the occupants of the car it was too long. This was a new start for them all. For Hunter it was the start of a real family for him, sure Lianne and Tanner loved them as much as con artists can but being with Veronica and soon Logan would show him a family. For Dick it was the return of a brother, someone he could share his deepest fears to and not tarnish the person. He wasn't lying when he said that Hunter was now his nephew but he would only see the fun side to Dick he never wanted to tarnish him the way Cassidy was. Veronica saw it as a chance to build on what they had been setting in motion the last few months, while she only had those two weeks with Logan before he left and however many Skype, phone, and texting sessions they had she was still starting fresh with the first man she loved. She was now grown up to admit that Duncan had just been puppy love that never recovered from Lilly's death. With Logan it was epic, his words. She loved this man she knew he would do anything to make sure she was happy and safe and would give the same to her little brother.

Dick directed Veronica to wear she needed to park and then the three of them walked to where the families had to wait. Dick lifted Hunter onto his shoulders.

"Alright Kiddo, you spot him for us." Said Dick.

"Okay!"

About 15 minutes later they started to come off the tarmac from where the plane had landed and Hunter saw the man he had so far only met on the computer.

"Uncle Dick let me down I see him! Can I run to him?"

"Yeah, just stay where we can see you." Said Dick as he placed Hunter on the ground and the little boy took off running.

"LOGAN!" Veronica filmed the run and Logan effortlessly picking the young child up into his arms. He then felt the tears of the little boy on his neck.

"Hey, I got you. You're okay." Said Logan rubbing his back. He was pretty sure everything that had happened in the last month had just hit the little boy. When Veronica and Dick noticed Logan wasn't walking towards them they took off towards the pair.

"Everything okay?" Asked Veronica giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"I think it's just hitting him how much everything has changed. Hey Dick."

"Hey." The other man said giving him an awkward hug, and then picking up his discarded bag.

"How about we head to the car." Said Veronica. "You good with him?"

"Absolutely, but I'm driving. I miss my car."

The family cause that's exactly what they were made it to the car.

"Buddy, I need to put you down so I can drive us home okay?"

"Okay." Said Hunter quietly.

"Come on Kiddo, I'll keep you company." Said Dick helping Hunter into his booster seat.

"I'll properly welcome you home later." Said Veronica.

"You can count on it." He answered opening her door again.

When they looked in the backseat they saw Hunter nodding off, but holding Dick's hand.

"So when are we filing for adoption?" Asked Logan.

"Tanner signed his rights away. Lianne gave me guardianship. So it's up to you."

"Cliff will be at the house along with Dad, Weevil, Jade, Mac, and Wallace."

"You are awesome."

"You don't mind?"

"What my family welcoming me home? Not at all."

"Okay."

"So are we playing poker later?" Asked Dick.

"Maybe after the kids go to bed." Said Logan.

"Cool."

The drive home was easy with the three adults chatting and catching up, finally Logan pulled down their street and pulled into his and Veronica's driveway.

"So what do you want to do first?" Asked Veronica.

"Carry our son in, shower, change, and spend time with our crazy family." Veronica's heart skipped a beat when he said 'our son'. Veronica walked in first in order to tell them to keep it down and everyone smiled when they saw Logan carrying Hunter in.

"Give me a half hour and I'm all yours guys." He said following Dick and Veronica to the back.

"We can do that." Said Keith.

He gently laid Hunter down on his bed, before he left the room, he turned and looked at the little boy.

"You never have to leave Kiddo."

"So I know I said I would let you move your clothes from Dick's, but mine got lonely."

"That's cool one less thing I have to do."

"Great so go do what you have to and I'll see you out there."

"Hang on." He said grabbing her arm.

"What?"

In that moment Logan seized her mouth in a kiss they both missed.

"We can't." She said into the kiss.

"Tonight you are mine, Bobcat."

"I've always been yours." She let him go reluctantly and headed back out to their family.

"Well that was quick." Said Mac.

"La La I didn't hear that." Said Keith walking by.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Aww." Said Jade jokingly.

"I'm taking Little Man with me tonight." Said Dick.

"I don't know if he'll willingly go, after earlier."

"What happened?" Asked Jade concerned.

"He let out all of the emotions on Logan, I never noticed him holding them all in. He let them all out and then on the way home he held Dick's hand the whole way home."

"It was bound to happen Honey. I've been expecting it." Said Keith.

"I know I have been too. But I didn't want to push him I remember that much from my psych classes."

Logan came back out dressed in a t-shirt and board shorts.

"Okay let the welcoming begin." Said Logan with a smile. "So when the Little guy wakes up I'm taking him swimming, he has a bathing suit right?"

"I told you both the other day his first day back he'd have him on a board." Veronica said to Jade and Mac.

"Can he swim? That might be an important thing to know." Said Logan.

"You think?" Asked Veronica with a smile. "I'm not totally sure. Wasn't high on my priority list this week."

A little while later Hunter came downstairs rubbing his eyes and found his way to Logan's lap while he was talking with the guys.

"Hi Bud. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I cried when you got off the plane."

"Hey look at me. You can cry anytime you want, I will never be mad at you for that ever." Said Logan hugging the little boy to him. "Now I have a very important question for you." He said excitedly.

"What?"

"Can you swim?"

"Yes, I had a teacher come to our house."

"Have you ever swam in the ocean?"

"A little."

"Well Uncle Dick and I will teach you. Go put your bathing suit on and then we'll head down."

"Okay."

"Hunter your bathing suit is in the bottom drawer and grab a swim shirt too." Said Veronica.

"Okay." Said Hunter running in.

Valentina got up from where she was sitting and tried to climb into Logan's lap immediately warming up to the new person to her. Logan saw her trying and effortlessly picked her up and settled her on his lap.

"And what about you Little Miss, do you know how to swim?" He asked.

"No." Said Valentina with a smile.

"Well that's going to change." Said Logan with a smile and a look to Weevil and Jade. They both nodded that they wanted their daughter to learn to swim.

The boys quickly went and changed while the girls helped Hunter and Valentina into their swim gear including arm floaties for the little girl. Then everyone moved closer to the water.

"Dick, did you get what I asked?" Logan asked walking into the water.

"Yup let me go get them." He came back out of this house a couple minutes later with two kid sized boogie boards.

"I want you guys to get used to the waves first."

"Cool." Said Hunter as Dick attached the string to his ankle, and then did the same for Valentina.

"So have you and Logan talked marriage or more children?" Asked Mac.

"Nope. Right now we're going to concentrate on getting Hunter settled. Speaking of Cliff Logan wanted to know when we could start adoption precedings?"

"I'll draw up the papers Monday." Said Cliff.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"So besides that all we've really had the chance to talk about is his next deployment in six months."

"What's going to happen with that?" Asked Jade.

"Same thing we did, me and Hunter stay here, and he comes home when he can. If we moved with him we wouldn't have all the support we have here."

"True, plus what would you do for work?" Asked Mac.

"Actually I signed up to take the Bar Exam next week. Kind of scared I won't pass."

"You'll pass." Said Jade and Mac together.

They watched the guys play with the kids in the water and Veronica had to smile at the fact that the whole town thought they were criminals with various dropped charges against them.

"Yeah these guys are hardened criminals." Said Veronica taking pictures while Mac filmed on her phone.

"Right." Said Mac on the screen she watched the group help the kids navigate the waves. Dick then stood Hunter on the boogie board probably to teach him how to balance and saw him float down the small wave to the shore line with Dick right behind him ready to catch if need be.

"Oh my God! V. you got that right?" Asked Jade also recording on her phone.

"Yes! Way to go Hunter!" Logan was hugging the kid tightly, and even from the distance they were you could see the pride in Logan's eyes, something he never saw in Aaron's.

"VERONICA! DID YOU SEE ME!" Hunter yelled from the water.

"I did we got video and pictures of it too!"

"Can I do it again?" He asked Logan.

"We can try." Said Logan pulling him back out on to the water.

Valentina with her little water wings on loved just floating down the waves with Weevil holding on to her. This is what Veronica always wanted, to hang out on the beach with her family watching her husband well almost husband play with their kids/little brother.

"So Dick's got Hunter for the night, any plans?"

"And this is where Cliff and I join the kids in the water." Said Keith.

"Sorry Daddio, forgot you guys were there." Said Mac jokingly.

"You raise them from teenagers and suddenly you're forgotten."

"Maybe." Said Veronica once Keith and Cliff were down in the water. "I found something in Victoria's Secret the other day when I was following Michelle D' Beaumont."

"Did you catch her?" Asked Jade.

"Yup outside the motel 6 on Spring St. I caught her with Josh Archer actually."

"No! Did you tell her?"

"No, but Mike D' Beaumont did. It was like an episode out of 'Cheaters' in my office. When I presented him with the evidence he called her and asked her to come to there. Then they drove to the court house and filed for divorce."

"Wow." Said Jade. "So how's the case against Lamb going?"

"Slower than I'd like but thanks to Mac we have emails, bank statements, plus with the video we should be seeing a corruption charge soon. I just have to find a DA that is also not under suspicion to bring it to." Answered Veronica.

"Fun or you know get a job there after you pass." Said Jade.

"No I'm good where I'm at."

The rest of the day passed with the kids passing out shortly after dinner on the couch in Veronica and Logan's house. Weevil and Jade left with Valentina as did Mac, Keith, and Cliff

"Okay well me and Little Man are leaving have a fun night. And we'll see you tomorrow." Said Dick going and picking Hunter up.

"What's going on." Hunter mumbled.

"Sleepover at my place Little Man. Say bye to Ronnie and Logan."

"Bye."

"Night Buddy, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Logan giving Hunter a kiss on the head.

"Promise?"

"Promise is a promise and I don't break those easily."

"Okay. Night."

"Night Kiddo. Be good for Uncle Dick."

"Okay." Hunter was already almost back to sleep by the time Dick took him out the door.

"So now that the kid is gone how about we welcome me back properly." Said Logan taking Veronica's hand and leading her to their bedroom.

"I thought you'd never ask."

It was a large airy room with a ceiling fan that Veronica replaced with one she knew had no ability to hold a camera. After discovering the tapes of Lily and Aaron it was one image from back then that Veronica couldn't get out of her head. Luckily when Logan came up earlier he closed the semi sheer shades. It let enough light in but no one could see anything from the outside.

The couple kissed gently at first before they realized their need for each other and got to frantic kissing. They would have plenty of time tonight for gentle right now they just wanted to be together. The shoelaces on both their bathing suits had come undone as if by magic. And soon by dragging his hands up her body off came Veronica's coverup sheer dress and her bikini top. Once it was off Logan dragged his hands back down the front of her paying special attention to her breasts before moving down lower and taking her bottoms with him. While he was completing these actions Veronica had dropped his board shorts to the floor and now started to work his t-shirt off with some assistance once she reached his arms. His mouth latched to hers in hunger while he slowly guided her to their bed gently lowering her on to it. He slowly stepped back admiring this beautiful woman he was building a life with in awe. The thought that she wanted him, flaws and all amazed him every day.

"Do we have protection around?" He whispered not wanting to break the connection and feelings in the room.

"In the nightstand." He took the small step and admired her thoughtfulness once again that the condoms were already out of the box and separated in the drawer. He swiftly put one on and slowly entered her after getting himself on the bed. "Logan we have plenty of time tonight for slow and gentle neither one of us has been laid since you left, screw me please."

"As the lady wishes." Once again their kisses and hands turned frantic as Logan pounded into the love of his life.

"Oooh, I'm almost there." Said Veronica in between kisses and gripping at Logan's lower back.

"Me too." He answered feeling the pull of her core and then the feel of his release. He caught his breath with his head resting lightly on her shoulder as they both came down from the climax. He was still inside her and rocking slowly back and forth. When he felt her breath hitch he knew from experience meant she was climaxing again. He looked to her for the pace seeing that his gentle movements should be enough to get her off again especially since she was rocking her hips in time with his. He just watched her this time it was all about her, loving this woman and showing her that love this way, or just in their general day to day interactions was his main goal in life. So in order to help her along he bent down and took a very pebbled nipple into his mouth. He felt not only her insides grip him harder but her fingers lace through his very short hair. He also heard her quietly moan in pleasure as he felt her release and his own about 2 seconds later.

"Wow. Its been a long time since we went 2 for 2 in one go." Said Logan quietly not wanting to break the spell that had washed over the room but gently moving off of her.

"I know. You might want to go get that one off." She said with a light laugh.

"Yup." He came back for a wash cloth for her and started to clean her up using gentle strokes of the nubby fabric.

"Hmm, Logan you keep doing that you're going to need another condom."

"Nope, I'll do something I really haven't done to you in a while."

Their night went on like this going back and forth getting their connections back on track after not only his 6 month deployment but also making up for lost time in the 9 years they missed each other before that.

Their everyday life flourished with a judge granting sole and final custody of Hunter to them. He was their son by law, and they loved it when he would unconsciously call them Mom and Daddy it usually happened if he was really tired but now sometimes it was when one of them was leaving for work. They never mentioned it to him they just let him set the course. He easily started calling Keith Grandpa which he loved. As far as he was concerned Hunter had always been Veronica and Logan's. Leanne was forgotten, by all that knew her. Logan and Veronica kept their promises that Hunter would never be left alone. He now had a loud and confusing family who would drop anything to help each other and often did. After all a promise is a promise.


End file.
